I've Just Had It!
by XxYourYaoiGirlxX
Summary: Ritsu finally let's everything out after a few too many phone calls from his mother and An-chan. (Rated: T (a bit of lime, but, mostly because we all know what Takano will do when Ritsu confesses! KYAAAA!)) (Takes place in another time when Ritsu hasn't confessed yet but his cousin works with him...somehow.)


**_I've Just Had It!_**

* * *

**_Rated: T (a bit of lime, but, mostly because we all know what Takano will do when Ritsu confesses! KYAAAA!)_**

**_Description: Ritsu finally let's everything out after a few too many phone calls from his mother and An-chan._**

* * *

Ritsu groaned in frustration as he yet again was forced to hang up a phone call from his mother.

It had been like this all morning, the second he stepped into work, his phone was like an automatic ringing machine. Every five seconds he was forced to pick up his mother's call. Which, might I add, sometimes included An-chan, his so-called fiancé.

Now, he didn't mind them _calling_. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was two words, fourteen letters.

_Masamune Takano._

Ritsu was almost absolutely sure that his boss, _and_ high school ex-lover, would definitely confiscate his cell phone if this didn't stop.

'Almost?!' his mind shrieked. 'Yeah right, I'm _totally_ sure he'll take my phone away!'

Then, there was the _other_ problem he had to face when his mother and An-chan called,

_Engagement._

He knew his mother would do anything for him to marry An-chan, for him to just go along with her plan and finally live up to her expectations. But, she was only making his decision easier when she kept nagging him about it at work.

And, An-chan was worse.

_'_Morelike absolutely _horrible.' _Ritsurolled his eyes.

Each call she was shrieking and sobbing into the phone like a drunk donkey on helium and drugs. She kept crying about why Ritsu didn't love her and that they were meant to be and how she loved him and-

'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blaaaaah.' Ritsu's mind sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. '...she just doesn't know how to accept rejection, does she? When will she understand, we were never me_ant t_o be?'

That also pissed him off. Those five words she always used when she was something.

_It was meant to be._

_She al_ways used it, ever since high school. She would twirl her hair around and around her finger and seduce anyone into giving her what she wanted. Didn't matter if it was a girl or boy, she _always_ got what she wanted.

But, that 'always' stopped at Ritsu.

He was oblivious to her flirtatious words and signs when he was around her. It was like she was his invisible best friend that could only be seen when he wanted to talk to her.

She had been basically _friend-zoned._

_"Maybe_ I should just turn my phone off..." Ritsu sighed to himself.

So, he quickly pressed the power off button on his phone and turned it off just as he got another call.

'Right on time.' his mind chuckled.

He sighed in relief, finally able to actually do work. But, while he finished up the last bits he needed to turn in the manuscript, his mind went back to earlier thoughts.

'...why don't I want to marry An-chan, again?' he raised an eyebrow, thinking it over. 'Sure, she's and annoying bitch, the eternal nemesis of my cousin, but, she isn't bad when you get to know her. Well, most of the time...'

He thought deeper.

'And, she would be the perfect woman for me to continue the Onodera generation and keep the company going...but...why do I deny her?'

He then realized, he felt like something was holding him back. Like a rope. A rope that kept him from making that one mistake of marrying a girl he could never be compatible with in dating sense. A rope that would hold on to him forever, no matter how many times he just wanted to cut it so he could be free from its grasp. And, Ritsu blushed as he realized what it was...

Two words, fourteen letters.

That's all he needed to know...

Banging his head against his desk, he groaned, trying to shake the feeling from his head

'Just cool it, Ritsu.' he sighed, breathing slowly. 'Just finish work today and you'll be home free...'

Suddenly, his work phone began to ring.

'Eh? Didn't I already get the manuscript?' he thought, raising an eyebrow as he picked up the phone. 'What could I possibly have forgotten...?'

'RICCHAN~!" came a sobbing and _very_ ugly cry from the other line, filling the whole 'maiden club', "Why don't you," sudden hiccup, "LOVE ME?!"

"Aw, FUCK." everyone heard Lukiko cuss from the Sapphire department. "I thought I taught that bitch her lesson!"

Something inside of Ritsu just snapped, he slammed his hand down on his desk, making a loud slamming noise

"This bitch just doesn't get it, does she?!" he growled, surprising everyone with his angry tone.

He stood up, finally just letting it all out into the phone.

"You wanna know why I don't love you An-chan?!" Ritsu shrieked. "Well, let me tell you."

He cleared his throat and began his rant.

"You're annoying, you don't understand the meaning of no, you're basically spoiled, you would force me to marry you, maybe even kidnap me if you could, and make me feel miserable for your own pleasure, when you cry you sound like a donkey on helium, I hate it when you hug me, you called my cousin a slut, whore, and everything in the book and~ I hate bitches."

He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for An-chan to answer as everyone stared at Ritsu in utter shock.

Though, the male could only imagine An-chan's face right at this moment. Her gaping mouth, her blood-shot eyes. Finally understanding that he would_ never love her._

Suddenly, another voice came on in the phone.

"Onodera Ritsu!" his mother gasped, the voice filling the room just like An-chan did. "How dare you speak to your fiancé like that! You apologize this instant."

"...for what?"

Everyone stared at him in utter disbelief. Had he really just denied his mother's orders?

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me, for what?" Ritsu hissed. "All I did was tell the truth. I told An-chan many reasons over why I won't marry her. Except there is one more reason I'd like to tell you so you understand why your son will never follow the kind of orders you gave him."

"And that would be?!" his mother shrieked.

He swallowed, and finally let it out. That confession that he had held in so long, and he announced in a big and serious voice,

"I, Onodera Ritsu, so-called 'next generation' for Onodera Publishing, age 27, hereby announce,"

He smirked devilishly and said proudly into the phone,

"...that I am gay and in love with Masamune Takano. Got that, _bitch_?"

Everyone's jaw practically fell to the ground, especially Takano's.

Ritsu smiled, saying one last thing before he hung up.

"Oh, and, An-chan? Yeah, one more reason why I won't marry you..."

He cleared his throat.

"I don't date sluts."

He hung up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Seems as though the speech took away some energy.

"I need something with caffeine..." he groaned, walking out of the Emerald department to go get a drink, unaware of all of his co-workers staring at him. "Even sugar will do right now..."

Once he was gone, everyone slowly turned to Takano, looking with deep curiosity as the man worked.

"...what?" he asked with his usual poker face.

"...so~ what kind of relationship do you and Ricchan have?" Kisa smiled, obviously up for a bit of gossip just about now.

"Get back to work, all of you." Takano rolled his eyes. "If you have enough time to talk to me about this, I'm guessing you have enough time to do an extra pile of work."

* * *

Ritsu sighed, pressing the button on the vending machine.

"Damn, I didn't think one confession would drain so much energy." he muttered.

He didn't really feel very tired, he just felt...relieved. Like...something was finally off his shoulders.

"SUSUUUUU~!"

Just as he turned around, Ritsu was pulled into a giant bear hug...or, a _bunny_ hug, in this case.

"OMG, OMG, THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Luke squealed, squeezing him to death. "YOU FINALLY CONFESSED THANK GOD!"

"Uh, L-Luke," Ritsu coughed, "C-can't...breathe..."

Luke quickly let him go, giving a rather apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry~!" he giggled.

Just as he was about to congratulate Ritsu for finally admitting how he felt and standing up to his mother, a dark shadow suddenly loomed over him.

Two words, fourteen letters.

"Luke, can I speak to your cousin for a second?" Takano asked, though, it was pointless because he was already seemingly pushing Luke back to work.

"Okay, Masa-chan!" Luke giggled, walking back to his department.

"Don't call me that..."

"Whatever you say, Takano-kun!"

Takano rolled his eyes, knowing that Luke would always find a nickname to give him.

"Bye~ Lovebirds~..." Luke purred, laughing as he entered his department when he saw Ritsu's blushing face.

When he was gone, Takano pulled Ritsu towards a corner where nobody could see them and pushed him up against the wall, teasing the smaller male's lips with his own.

"Takano-san~ quit it out~..." Ritsu whined, feeling his arms being held above his head.

"Doesn't seem like you want me to..." Takano growled, slowly nibbling at Ritsu's neck.

"Hey, T-Takano-san~!" the male moaned. "S-stop, we're at work~!"

"Quit moaning, then nobody will hear. Nobody hears, nobody knows..."

"...where the hell did you come up with th- mph!"

* * *

So, the rest of the work day was basically all about Takano forcing Ritsu to say those three words again and again, and, he would probably force him to say it again when they were alone at night...

* * *

**_Luke: Wait, what about me?! What am I gonna do, it was Ritsu's turn to clean dishes tonight!_**

**_Me: *taps chin* *sudden idea* Aha~! I know! You'll spend a smutty night with Kyoya~! DO IT FOR THE OURAN YAOI FANGIRLS~!_**

**_Luke: okay, first off, pretty sure you mean Hikaru and Kaoru, and- WAIT WHAT, KYOYA?! H-hell no!_**

**_Kyoya: this'll be fun. *licks lips*_**

**_Luke: OMG YOU ARE HORRIBLE! /_**

**_Flirty Luke: *turns around from T.V.* HEY SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH LEGALLY BLONDE THE MUSICAL!_**

**_Me: ...IS LUKE GAAAAAY~ OR EUROPEAN?!_**

* * *

**_Lol, sup guys. I just decided to make a quick one-shot. The reason it's not in SMY (So Much Yaoi) is because, well, Luke isn't really Ritsu's cousin in SMY so, I had to write this as though it were in another dimension, other than Cousin Of Mine and SMY. So, don't bring logic into my yaoi obsession! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY LUKE IS HERE IF RITSU DIDN'T CONFESS UNTIL NOW!_**

**_And, about the ending in the CCT section. Um, yeah, REEEEALLY obsessed with Legally Blonde The Musical. And, LOLOLOLOL my friends and I did the Bend and Snap at school, ALL the boys (I shit you not) turned to look at us. I almost laughed my head off when one kid who had seen us just as he turned the corner, jumped back and whistled, yelling, "DAMN!"_**

**_...yeah, expect the 'Bend and Snap' to be back in a few days. (As in, it might be in my fanfic 'Let's Play A Game')_**

**_Oh, one more thing! I'm also obsessed with MMD (MikuMikuDance) and the Sims 3. I have a DeviantArt where I might post stuff with MMD or (maybe) The Sims 3. I have a link in my profile. I also made a little info card for Luke on DA and it shows how he looks! Go check it out and tell me what you think! LINK IS IN MY PROFILE! :)_**

**_Welp, that's all for now! _**

**_ADIOS MY BANANAS!_**

**_YAOI SALUTE! ;)_**


End file.
